


I’d Love to believe in Maybe

by ChaoticBabe



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, grown adults acting like children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: Overkill walks forward through the doors wondering just what he’s done to deserve this punishment.





	I’d Love to believe in Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the silliest show, naturally I love it. High hopes that Dot and overkill become canon.

Overkill made a mistake

He’s made many in is life, which he admits to somewhat freely. Big ones in fact, those that come to mind mainly have to do with Ms.Lint. Yet right now in this moment, standing outside the local grocery store he now knows he biggest one of all.

Overkill should have never let Dot Everest onto dangerboat.

Sure at the time it was necessary, with the terror coming back to the surface causing problems. Her brother getting kidnapped being her main worry.

The repercussions though seem to have ricocheted through out his life.

Dangerboat and Dot had become friends.

It was innocent at first, with dangers strange crush on Arthur he just seemed to enjoy talking about the guy with Dot, who having been an overprotective sister for years, knew everything about him. She was more than willing to share whenever she came over.

It was annoying listening to them talk for what seemed like hours on end about the shrimp, but the extra company was a welcome relief, not that he’d say that out loud, the most he did about it was complain.

Then things escalated.

Dangerboat started to call her from time to time.

That should have been a red flag. He should have done something to put a stop to it. Anything.

Because that’s when dangerboat started to vent. Vent about Overkill to be specific.

He wouldn’t have minded it really, in fact it was great that some of his normal bitching about Overkill’s habits were being directed at someone else, he still heard it of course but that was beside the point. 

Unfortunately Dot didn’t find it annoy, or funny. No Dot became concerned.

Sure she seemed to know he didn’t always prescribe to what others called normal healthy habits, he was a vigilante for fucks sake, he used to regularly kill people, he wasn’t the picture of great mental health. She knew that.

Dot seemed to draw the line with his eating habits.

All of this lead to the two of them now pushing a shopping cart up and down the food aisles of an overly bright grocery store. 

“No more Fo-ham.”

Shes turned away from him browsing at the cereal.

”You’re being reasonable.” He’s pretty sure that came out a lot more aggressively than it should have, by the way the mother and child near them quickly move further away. Dot on the other hand hasn’t seemed to notice.

”Overkill you can’t just eat fo-ham, it’s not healthy. Frankly I’m not sure it’s even real food.” She mumbles while look over nutrition facts on some box.

”You can have it sometimes if you really want, though why you like it I’ll never know. It just can’t be your main food group, especially not your only food group.” 

“It’s gotten me this far, I don’t see the need to stop eating it now.” He’s abandoned their cart to go up behind her, invading her personal space without quite touching her, so when she turns around around she has to awkwardly bend her neck to look him in the eye. Most normal people would be slightly off put, or intimidated being so close to him, between his size and eyes, up close overkill looks like a threat. Dot just looks determined.

”You’re going to start eating fruit.” She says like a threat, with her eyes lighting up and darkening somehow at the same time.

He doesn’t want to think about why that look makes him want to get closer to her.

instead he starts to get angry.

”You can’t just make me eat this stuff. Why does it even matter to you? I’m not your little brother that you have to take care of. I’ve done fine for myself, before you showed up.”

She deflated some, briefly reminding him of a kicked puppy. He’s an ass. This whole thing is stupid but it’s clearly important to her for some reason, but he holds onto his anger, it feels too late to back down.

Dot takes a step back from him and says,” I just care if your taking care of yourself. Your my friend, and I know you don’t _need_ me to look after you.” She pauses to breath deeply before gently stating,” I just worry that’s all, it’s how I show I care.”.

Like a good kick to the gut overkill deflates and loose his anger.

Its been a long time since someone cared about him besides dangerboat. 

His cheeks feel to warm, and he suddenly can’t look her in the eye.

Neither can she apparently.

The air between them suddenly feels awkward and tense

He knows he’s an ass, (but Dot never seems to really care about that).

Overkill’s no good at comforting people, so it’s no surprise he doesn’t know how to make things less awkward when he’s the one that made it that way.

Figures he should try though, with the way Dots moving from foot to foot she might just leave any minute now.

yeah he can try for her.

”What about vegetables?”

Dots head snaps to him a little too fast to not hurt, and he still can’t quite look her in the eye when she asks, “What?”

”What about vegetables? If I have to eat fruit then no vegetables, they’re disgusting.”

Her mouth opens in a slight oh shape before smiling gently.

”They aren’t disgusting, but fine if you eat fruit we can hold off on the vegetables for now.”

”For now? I meant always.”

”I know what you meant.” She’s moved over to the cart putting a box of cereal in it as he trails behind.

The air is lighter, Dot seems content, and overkill just knows she’s going to make him eat a banana later.

That last part should annoy him more than it does.

But he decides to ignore that and to focus on the fact Dot thinks they’re friends and cares.

It’s pretty nice, even if he has to start eating real food.

Maybe a change will be good for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> that mans diet is terrifying, just saying.


End file.
